Dear
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: Christmas leaves everyone feeling content, forgiving, maybe even a little lonely. So one woman sends a letter to her estranged friend... And the friend writes back...
1. Dear Sev

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to the Goddess of Writing, J.K Rowling. This is a one-shot that just popped into my head because I was rereading Deathly Hallows, when Harry was discovering his mother's letter. So, this is following a story line saying that Lily knew that Snape had switched sides, even if James didn't. This will be set around the same time as Christmas. Harry is already born. Read, review, and enjoy!**

_Dear Sev,_

_I never thought I would use that nickname again. Just goes to show how we never can predict the future. How was your Christmas? I try to picture you with someone, but I keep seeing you, all alone, a Christmas without anyone to love you, or whom you love. Then I feel sad. It's weird, that we haven't seen each other for months and months, and here I am, wondering if you're happy. Even if I could go outside, I wouldn't. Every time I pass a swing set, or even a lake, it reminds of the time we used to spend with each other. You and me, Sev, just talking about how amazing it would be when we went to Hogwarts. We didn't realize that we would end our school years not even looking at each other. Did you get the letter inviting you to my wedding? Obviously not, or maybe you would have come. Or maybe you did, but you didn't want to see James. He's changed Sev, he really has. I know, at school, he was a prat. An arrogant toerag. But now he's sweet and kind and loving, and I couldn't be prouder that he is the father of my child. But I don't want to reminisce about all the bad stuff. Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I can see us, under the canopy of trees. I remember when you told me about the letters, about wands. And the entire Wizarding World. Can I ask you a question, Sev? When I asked you about dementors, you said I would never go to Azkaban because I was too… What? What did you want to say? You don't have to answer, but I'm just asking you a question. You were right about Petunia, Sev. She hates me. She hates magic __almost as much as your father does__. I'm sorry, that was mean. I know you don't like it when people bring up your parents. But I just want to say, Sev, you have _no _idea how proud I am of you! You're risking your life every day. You pretend to be on Voldemort's side, and you're really on ours. You're giving him false information that looks valuable, and withholding the actual information for Dumbledore. You've changed too. I really miss you, Sev. Every day. Before we got cooped up at Gordric's Hollow, I would lie somewhere in the grass, staring up at the sky, and, sometimes, I swear, I could hear your voice, telling me all over again about owls and wands and letters and Hogwarts. And then, you'll never guess what I found today! I found that charm you gave me for my twelfth birthday. The one that had the wand sending up sparks? Do you remember that? I put it back on the bracelet, which I still wear. I can remember us together at Christmas during fourth year, in the library, sneaking cups of cocoa behind Madame Pince, reading and laughing. It's so odd to think of past Christmases, of you and me spending so much time together. You were my best friend Sev. My best friend in the entire world. I don't expect you to write back. I won't blame you if you don't. I just wanted to talk to you again. I miss you. _

_Lots of love, _

_Lily_


	2. Dear Lily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I thought this was going to be a one-shot, and then I decided I wanted Snape to write back. Lily asks him so many questions, I felt people should hear his responses. **

_Dear Lily,_

_Thank you for your letter. You're right, I did spend Christmas alone. I didn't mind though. The best Christmases I had were at Hogwarts, with you. I did get the letter inviting me to your wedding. I was very tempted to go, actually. The thought of seeing you again made my heart ache. But I didn't want to see James, especially holding you. I know you say he's changed, but last time I saw him he was still as arrogant as ever. You asked me what I wanted to say that day, when you asked about dementors, and when I accidentally broke Petunia's shoulder. I'm sorry about that. Truly. What I wanted to say was this: You would never go to Azkaban because you were too beautiful. There, I said it. Because I'm not actually talking to you, because this is a pen and a piece of paper, I feel bolder. Please don't ask me to divulge anything else. I won't Lily. There must be some bit of pride I can salvage. I'm very happy you're well, and that your son is well. Dumbledore told me his name is Harry. About my decision to be a spy: Yes, I know it's dangerous. Incredibly. But I'm willing to risk it, because I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. Despite everything that's come between us, I'll always view you as my best friend. I'm not offended by your comment about my father, I don't know what happened to him, or where he is. Perhaps he, like my mother is dead. Ah well. He never loved me, I never loved him. I remember the charm quite well. The look on your face when I gave it to you made my day. I'm truly sorry about what happened in fifth year. I thought the Death Eaters were impressive. But more importantly, I never wanted to call you… that word. I'm truly sorry, and I hope you've forgiven me. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas._

_Love always,_

_Sev _


End file.
